Leaving the Falls
by Turtlefarts27
Summary: Mabel and Dipper leave the world of Gravity Falls and try to adjust to the world with their new knowledge. Of the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel has had zero relationships work for more than 3 days before the guy makes out with a puppet, leaves to go back to the ocean, runs away, or reveals that he's a bunch of gnomes. Okay, so her love life isn't working out. But neither is mine. The only person I even have a _crush_ on is 15, and 12 and 15 don't mix. I've learned that the hard way. But now, we're leaving the place where we've lived for the past summer.

Stan swears that since he'll be getting older, he'll need our help next summer. He just loves us. Soos is trying not to cry, he will miss us, and he and Mabel have already started to email each other. We haven't left yet, that's why it's creepy. Wendy is cool about it, as usual. She's going to give me and Mabel her email address and cell phone number, but I have a feeling that we won't correspond. She's just so cool, why would she want to talk to a puny 12-year-old? Not her. But Mabel's different. Since she's a girl and everything. Ugh, here comes the bus.

"I'm gonna miss you dudes so much!" Soos cries some more and hugs us. Great, now I'm covered in snot.

"Here's my info, guys. I'll see you next summer." Wendy finishes scribbling on a piece of paper and hands it to me. She smiles sadly. Did she actually lose her cool?

"I'll miss you, kids. Have fun at, school. Or wherever you go these days. Bye." Stan quickly hugs us. Aw, he's soft. "Now get on the bus!" He growls and pushes us off him.

"Bye, I'll miss you all so much!" Mabel hugs all of us, including me and Waddles. She's taking him with us. I just think about how lame the world will be after leaving here. It's so depressing.

"I'll see you guys next summer, okay?" I smile and wave.

"Yeah, maybe you'll be a man by then!" Everyone laughs at Stan's cruel joke. Waddles rolls over. I know Stan loves me, so I just ignore it.

"Dipper, thanks for the best summer ever." Wendy stares at me and we hug. It's weird because I'm so much shorter than her and am being forced into her chest.

We wave and Mabel picks up her pig and we get on the bus. It's quiet, except for Mabel humming. She's knitting a new sweater, while trying to straddle Waddles on her lap. The song sounds happy, and I look over at the sweater. It's black.


	2. Chapter 2

It's about 5 now. It's still light out, but it feels so dark. Mabel finished her sweater a while ago. She now wears it over the llama hair one from before. She's cuddled up next to her pig, asleep. I'm wide awake. I miss everyone. They're all in Gravity Falls. Where nothing is impossible. Where life is a dream. Why am I such a philosopher?

"Piedmont, California!" My old town. Now, the name is foreign to me. Mabel sleeps on.

"Mabel," I shake her and her eyes lift a little.

"Myyurt?" She asks. That might mean nothing to anyone else, but I know she's wondering why I woke her.

"Time to go… home." I say the word sadly and we get up.

"Pig, bags, stickers?" I ask. That's our packing list.

"Check, check, check. Let's go." She doesn't look that thrilled either.

We come off the bus, dazed. Like we just left behind another life that we had. Which we did. Now it's over. And school starts in September. And there are our parents.

"Dipper! Mabel! You're so tan!" Our mother hugs us, and our father comes in from behind.

"Hey, Mom! Hey Dad!" Mabel acts excited, hugging them hard. She shows them Waddles. Dad starts to argue with the idea of us storing livestock in our house, but Mabel begs. With puppy dog eyes. He stops.

"Can I go to bed? I'm tired." I announce. I don't wait for a response, I just go. I need to be alone. To fathom myself leaving Gravity Falls. I feel like I'm there. I want to be there. I miss Soos' crazy double-v neck shirts. I miss Gruncle Stan's gruff voice. I miss Wendy's smile. I don't know what to do. I just don't feel right. Like I left ¾ of myself behind. Like I'm a ¼ of Dipper walking around, not doing anything. Not knowing. I stare at a mirror. I see nothing. I'm not even Dipper Pines anymore. Who am I?

I bury my face in my pillow. _I will not cry,_ I think to myself. I lift my head from the pillow. It's wet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dipper? Come on! You've been in there since yesterday night! And it's noon! Get up Broseph!" Mabel bangs on my door. I roll over and cover my face with my pillow and moan.

"Dipping Sauce! I will literally kick this door down! You'd better open up!" She screams out me from outside. I uncover my face to reason with her.

"Mabel, you already tried that in 3rd grade, and you broke your leg. There is no way you're going to break down that door! Do you even know what 'literally' means?" I ask.

"Yes, I do Dipper!" She kicks the door.

"What's it mean?" I ask her. There's a brief moment of silence.

"Maybe I don't have to know what 'literally' means to know you have to get out of that room and go do something!" I hear her jumping, to get the key from above the doorframe.

I get up and open the door, and limply walk back to my bed and collapse.

"Come on, bro-bro. You'll be fine." Mabel draws the curtains.

"AHH!" I hiss and crawl deeper into my mess of a bed and hide from the sunlight.

"Get out of there! You are going for a walk! With Waddles and I! Because you need to get back in the groove of LIFE!" She reaches for my book, grabs it off of me, and finally holds it high above her head.

I get out from under the covers, like she asked, and reach for my book.

"Give it back, Mabel. I need it to feel whole." I say unenthusiastically.

"No, you don't Dipper Pines. You need to get into real life again! I know you! Don't you want to see Steven? And do well, and fight to the death to be the best student in our class? Like you did last year?" Mabel nudges me. I do love to be the smartest kid in class.

"Fine. I'll go on a walk with you and Waddles. But if someone asks if the pig is mine, I'll lose it." I reluctantly get up, and Mabel laughs.

She hands me my vest, and I put on my shoes. And now I have to go outside and be social, with a pig. Could this day get any worse?

"Come on, let's get you some gourmet Mabel-food for breakfast." Mabel leads me down the stairs and sits me down at the table. I stare numbly at it.

"You'd better not be getting me some Mabel-juice. Because I won't drink it." I continue to stare at the table.

"I thought you loved my _Toaster Strudel Amaze Maze_. I lost all the plastic dinosaurs for Mabel-juice at the Shack, anyway. I think Soos might have stolen them, anyway." She rubs her chin suspiciously, and I smile. Not because the thought that Soos still plays with dinosaurs doesn't surprise me, but because I love her toaster strudels. Sure, they're really just toaster strudels arranged in large tower like _Jenga_. But I love it when Mabel makes me breakfast. It's so awesome. I don't have to cook myself anything. I'm lazy.

/

I finish the thunderous tower of natural and artificial strawberry goodness as Mabel grabs Waddles. She grabs my hand and drags me and my new pal, sadness, out the door.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" She asks.

"No. I like Gravity Falls better. It's much more natural. And nothing's so artificial, like it is here. And I had a hard time sleeping on a mattress that wasn't filled with bed bugs last night." I state all this truth, and I feel a bit better.

"And I thought you'd lost your sense of humor with that serious case of depression!" Mabel smiles and nudges me. I smile weakly, missing the sunny days that Gravity Falls had. It was way more beautiful than this. The sun would shine in through the pine trees, and it always smelled earthy. Dirt earthy. Not marijuana earthy. And here, it smells like a bus farted in our neighborhood. It's disgusting.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why is the sky blue, Dipper?" Mabel asks me.

"Because that's the way our eyes perceive that wavelength, Mabel." I reply to her question. I learned a LOT about the sky in like, third grade.

"Oh. Well, someone seems grumpy with a know-it-all_ish_ ness. Besides, how do you know that?" Mabel asks me. I don't want to answer, but I do, to appease her. Otherwise I'll be forced to converse with a pig.

"Third grade sky class. It was called that for a reason, Mabel. Don't you remember?" I ask, then I feel terrible. I forgot.

I'm in the accelerated program, and she isn't. Never has been, but I still feel like she is always with me, so I never retain that she isn't there. She never liked that I got put in there without her, and now I feel horrible about it.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about the… Yeah. I'm sorry. No more school talk." I say quietly. Then I look over at Mabel. She reaches her hand up and wipes her nose.

"Yeah. No more, please." Mabel says quietly.

"Oink!" Waddles interrupts our sad thoughts. I smile for the first time. I suddenly feel a whole lot better, from a small smile, to a happy laugh.

"Mabel, look who's feeling like a gnome who was just sucked up a leaf blower. And look who looks like he's on a shot of Mabel juice." I run around a little, and Mabel laughs at my weirdness.

"Okay, bro-bro. I'll cheer up." We reach the small park in our neighborhood and Mabel smiles.

"Race you to the swings!" Mabel says and blasts off. I run after her, and forget where I'm looking.

I crash into a pole that holds the swings up. "Ow." I'm a little dizzy. Mabel comes over to help me up.

"You're crazy bro-bro." She smiles at me. I feel crazy. I try to hug the 4th Mabel I see on the left since there's more than one.

"Yeah, Mabel! Whoo! World darkening, legs weaker." I collapse on the ground blindly, and hear nothing for a minute.

"OH MY GOODNESS DIPPER! Why didn't you tell me you were going to pass out?" That's the last thing I hear.


	5. Chapter 5

**I started to incorporate another story's events into this chapter, so be ready. The other story is one I wrote, it's called **_**Gravity Falls: Worm hole. **_**What happens in that story is that Dipper passes out A LOT and he meets a 12-year-old Wendy. He and Wendy kind of get together, but they both know that he and Wendy will never get together in the future. So, that's all you need to know about that story to understand this chapter, enjoy!**

I wake up and look Mabel.

"Bro-bro?" She asks, like I'm dead.

"No, it's Bill. Who were you expecting?" I say sarcastically.

"Dipper!" She hugs me really hard and touches my head lightly. It catches on fire and burns like hell.

"Ow." I say and Mabel flinches back.

"Oh my Gosh, Dipper. You really need to tell people if you're not feeling good. Because this is like the second time this summer you passed out! And the first time, you almost died. And now you're in really bad pain. And you look terrible, like a barf sticker. Well, at least part of you does." She hands me a mirror.

"Oh. My. God." That's all I can say. I might as well be dead. My head has a huge bump on it, and the bump is swelling. And it's this gross green blue color. And I have a bandage around my head, and I have a huge cut under my eye, with blood still dripping from it. My face is covered in mini bruises, and my elbow has a huge bandage around it. No wonder Mabel was worried about me.

"Yeah, so, you look pretty bad. And Mom says you're still going to start school on time, and the doctor says you're going to need to wear this stupid bracelet all the time that takes your heart rate. So they can always tell if you're going to pass out and die or not." Mabel finishes this with a smile, but I'm feeling terrible.

I still have to go to school? Like _this?_ I look horrible, and the people at school are going to see me like this? Talk about being unpopular next to Mabel, I will also be a lot more hurt than Mabel. I'll never get a girlfriend. But I kind of have one already, right?


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want to do now? Sticker organizing? Thumb war? Arm wrestle? OOH! We could play mini golf!" Mabel doesn't understand when the doctor says I need to rest, she needs to leave. Then again, he could probably have yelled at her to get out, and she'd only be slightly aware of him asking her nicely to leave.

"Mabel, I need to rest. I'm all broken and messed up. Can I be alone?" I ask her nicely, for being depressed out of my mind.

"Okay. I'll just sit right over here." I groan. She didn't know when to stop.

/

"Kitten sticker, flower sticker? Kitten sticccckkkkkkkeeeeeeerrrrrrr, flower sticker? Heart sticker? No. Kitten sticker? Flower sticker?" Mabel is now contemplating which sticker to stick on me. I prefer "nonexistent sticker". Why? Because I want to sleep.

We saw this other guy in the shack debating with himself over two shirts. Puma shirt, panther shirt. Tyler was crazy. He ended up getting half and half. One from each shirt. It was weird.

Thinking of Gravity Falls makes me want to puke. I miss it too much. It was like home for me, a place where I could explore mysteries and solve riddles. I shouldn't have had to come back home to go to school. After all: school is helping you prepare for your job. If I want to be a detective, and going to school isn't going to help me become a detective, and I'm doing detective work in Gravity Falls, why leave?

I know, I know. That logic is a little shaky, but I wish there was some excuse for me to stay in Gravity Falls. California doesn't feel like home to me, anymore. It's like a concrete jungle with dirty air and cable T.V. Okay, I don't mind the cable T.V. because of the Science channel, but other than that, this is a terrible place. Gravity Falls felt like home, and when I was there, I had the most important person to me there. Mabel. I don't need many people in my life, but my twin is a must in my life. I wish I were in Gravity Falls. Then maybe, I'd be happy.


End file.
